Sky High Book 1 Thunderbirds the Musical
by awesomepossumsauce
Summary: Stupid title. Couldnt think. TinTin after her parents divorce has left Tracey Island. 3 years later Now called Gabriella Montez everything is fine. But when the Thunderbirds and her old life come back into her life, will she choose Alan or Troy?


**Sky High Book 1: Thunderbirds the Musical**

** Stupid title I know. Ok well this is my first ever fanfic so im a little nervous posting this. So anyways this is Chapter 1 of Book 1 of Sky High. The entire fan fic will be told in 2 Books. Book 1 will be told as a musical and Book 2 as an adventure. (Since its a crossover of HSM and Thunderbirds)**

**Legal Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any part of Thunderbirds or High School Musical and I NEVER WILL. I also DO NOT own the song Vanilla Twilight.**

**Oh and this is so you dont get confused, bolded words mean Alan's singing and non bolded is where TinTin sings**

**Song for this chapter: Vanilla Twilight by Owl City**

**Chapter 1: New Years**

TinTin was getting ready to go to sleep in her hotel room. She was thinking about what had just happened. She had just sang in front of a bunch of people with some guy she didn't even know! It was new years eve, well new years day now. She was`sad. It was her first new years away from her dad. First new years away from the island. First new years...away from Alan.

Alan...God how she missed him. His blond hair, his blue eyes. She started to cry. Why did her parents have to get a divorce? More importantly, why did she have to go with her mom? God apparently TinTin Belegant wasn't allowed to stay with her true love! Ugh now she regretted giving that Troy boy her number!

She sighed. She wondered what Alan was doing...

Alan sat on his bed. Alone. He had turned off the lights. Darkness matched his mood. As soon as it was the new year he told his family he was tired and ran up to his room. He didn't want his brothers to see him cry, and he had been fighting back tears all night. He dryed his eyes almost right after the waterworks escaped. He couldn't cry. If TinTin saw him she'd call him a crybaby.

TinTin. She was gone. That's why he was crying. Damn Kyrano! He would damn Onaha but she was too nice. He damned Kyrano for not trying hard enough to convince his ex-wife to let his daughter stay on the island! God he missed TinTin so much! His new years wish was that one day, somehow, they would meet again and be together for ever.

**"The stars lean down to kiss you**

**And I lie awake and miss you**

**Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere**

**'Cause I'll dose off safe and soundly**

**But I'll miss your arms around me**

**I'd send a post card to you dear**

**'Cause I wish you were here"**

TinTin got up, dryed her tears then walked over and turned off the room light. Then, she walked slowly back to the bed. The moonlight shined through the window.

"I'll watch the night turn light-blue

But it's not the same without you

Because it takes two to whisper quietly"

Alan looked out his`window and watched the fireworks his brothers had set off.

**"The silence isn't so bad"**

"Til I look at my hands and feel sad"

**"Cause the spaces between my fingers"**

****"Are right where yours fit perfectly"

**"I'll find repose in new ways"**

"Though I haven't slept in two days"

**"Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone"**

"But drenched in vanilla twilight

I'll sit on the front porch all night

Waste deep in thought

'Cause when I think of you

I don't feel so alone"

**"I don't feel so alone..."**

"I don't feel so alone..."

**"As many times as I blink, **

**I'll think, **

**Of you,**

**Tonight"**

TinTin Silently got in bed. Then cryed her heart out.

"When violet eyes get brighter!"

**"And heavy wings grow lighter!**

**I'll taste the sky and feel alive again!"**

"And I'll forget the world that I knew!

But i swear i won't forget you!"

**"Oh if my voice could reach back through the past**

**I'd whisper in your ear"**

"Oh"

**"Darling"**

"I"

**"Wish" **

"You"

**"Were"**

"Here"

Alan crawled into bed, "Happy new year TinTin...Wherever you are."

TinTin groaned, because of secrecy, no one could know her and her mother knew the Thunderbirds and now TinTin and her mom had to go by false names.

Tomorrow was her first day as Gabriella Montez.

**And chapter 1 done! Hope you liked it! I originally wasnt going to put this part in here and I was gonna just skip to when Alan and TinTin reunite but this song just seemed perfect for this moment so here we are! Everything after this takes place about 2 years after HSM 3 and about 1 year after Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure. So anyways read this and comment back with your thoughts on how I could improve and tell me what songs i should include. Thanks!**


End file.
